


Clean

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Swapfell Dawn, xLadyMalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This wordplay is derived from the artwork of xLadyMalice of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!





	1. Clean

Why can’t water be hot enough anymore? No matter how much he turned the dial, it always came to the same damn stop, signalling that it can’t be turned anymore. The hot water the sprayed down on the small form of the other. Soft sobs bounced off the tile walls of the shower.

  
Why couldn’t soap be cleaner? It’s supposed to be soap right?! Soap is supposed to get you clean right!? So why did he still feel so fucking filthy…?

**_“Clean…. Clean… Clean…”_ **

The words echoed softly as he scrubbed feverishly. He scrubbed and scrubbed but felt so filthy, so dirty, so…impure…

The sobs got louder. Bursts of hiccups didn’t help him while he scrubbed. His digits were wrapped in the sopping wet fabric as he gritted his teeth, trying to get clean. His thoughts were racing, comming back to that moment. He cried more as it kept returning, no matter how hard he scrubbed, no matter how hot the water was, he…still…felt…so **FUCKING FILTHY**!

He shifted slightly in place, gripping the wet fabric that he barely noticed anyways. He didn’t care for it anyways, why should he. That wasn’t his main focus right now. He just wanted to get clean. He wanted to be clean again. To be pure.

But he wasn’t. He was unclean, dirty, impure. The loud sobs grew softer minute but minute. There was a gentle pause as he stared down. His mind reeling back to that moment. That moment where his cries meant nothing. His body wasn’t his own. He felt like he was leaving it. Leaving the room. The Earth. Until he came slamming back down. His protests. His complaints. His whimpers and whines, meant nothing. They didn’t even seem to make a sound. Soft murmurs is what they were to him. The pain rushing through his bones felt so unholy. So demonic. So unwanting.

  
The sobs started up again. He was so powerless, so defenseless and vulnerable. He hated every thing. He hated the water for not being hot enough. He hated the soap for not making him clean enough. He hated himself for freezing up. And he hated the one who betrayed him. So much hate. It was boiling inside of him, in the pit of his non existent stomach. He felt so impure.

  
He ripped his mind from the memory and tried to focused on getting clean again. The soft sobs became present once more but were they even his own? He could barely hear himself again. He couldn’t even hear the words he was uttering to himself.

“Clean…”

**“Clean…”**

**_“Clean…”_ **

##  _**"Clean…“** _


	2. Good Little Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of xLadyMalice of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

“Ya like that? I bet you do, Sansy~” Papyrus’ deep husky, breathless voice brushing against Sans’ nonexistent ear, observing Sans’ expression twist in pleasure. He gripped his brother’s femur tightly, as his sharp digits twirled and fondled the blue tight magic.

Sans’ tiny body was shaking hard, trembling in pleasure as he extended out his blue appendage only slightly. His body twitched at every thrust of Papyrus’s digits inside of him. 

He made attempt to free his bounded wrists behind Papyrus’ head but shivered under his brother’s tongue, his long, wet appendage tasting his bones slowly, savouring the tears that prickled at Sans’ sockets. Listening to his little whines and little moans while Papyrus fondled his captive prey, doing his best not to ravage him just yet. Oh no, he wanted to wait. Wait for his delicious pray to break and curl against his grip.

“Pa-Papy…P..Papyrus…”

“That’s right, Sansy. Say my name like a good little whore..ya like that?” He thrusts his fingers in deeper. He scarred claws scratching against the other’s magic.

Sans was twitching hard and wincing, trying to hide his pained moans and whines. He grabbed the back of the other’s collar and thrusts his hips slightly.

Papyrus huffed and panted like a dog in heat, grinding against Sans’ sacrum, watching the arch of his spine. He almost missed that Sans was moving on his own. “Now, now Sans. I told you not to move.” He gripped his femur hard, digging his sharp phalanges into the fabric of his sock and bone.

He opened his legs move to get a better view of his brother’s whorish antics to get off. Papyrus groaned and growled in excitement, watching his body twitch and jerk, flinching against the digits that prodded and were pumping in and out of him.

“Let me hear you, Sansy~ Let me hear those slutty moans leave your whorish mouth!” He growled and licked at his blue dusted cheeks bone. Watching his half lidded sockets and his needy blue eye lights look up at him, filled with lust for more than just Papyrus’ fingers.

“P-Papyrus….AH! PAP!” He moaned louder and arched again, he glanced down and saw Papyrus’ fingers soaked in his blue secretion. His felt Papyrus’ cuffs scrap against his pelvis.

“P..Pap…I need more..” He begged softly as he looked back up at him.

“Do you deserve it, my little slut~?” 


	3. Such Lovely Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of xLadyMalice of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

He petted his brother’s skull as he watched him lovingly; loving the look on his face, the heat of his breath he felt on the back of his hand, the wanting looking in his eye lights, the lusty soft moan that Sans used to get Papyrus’ attention if he ever looked away from him.

“You want my attention Sansy? So eager aren'tcha?” He groaned at the soft nudges Sans gave to his erection groan.

Papyrus put the cigarette to his teeth and took a slow inhale, savouring the taste of it just like he was savouring the look of his needy brother. Watching the small skeleton open his jaws with an eager smile to extend the glowing blue appendage.

“You’re so beautiful.~ So fucking beautiful..” He growled affectionately. He dropped his hand. Sans ignored the cigarette smoke that wafted near him.

He was itching for Papyrus to touch him more, not just give him a simple pet on his cranium.

Papyrus was ready yet. He was denying the tingling feeling. The throbbing urge to wreck the loving soul out of the smaller skeleton. He wanted to wait, right when Sans was on the brink of tearing off his jeans.

He enjoyed watching his brother, watching and waiting for him to reach his highest point of pleasure. He wanted to pleasure Sans. He wanted to please him. Make him feel things he’s never felt. He wanted to take Sans, wreck him, destroy him and put him together again.

“Oh Sans~” He growled again as Sans nudged the throbbing bulge that had risen in his jeans. He wanted to shove his hurt member down his throat to watch him choke on it, to watch him swallow it whole. He did indeed enjoy watching Sans.

“You want my cock, Sans? Let me hear you beg for it.”


	4. Nothing is Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of xLadyMalice of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

He watched the frozen expression on his brother’s decapitated skull. Papyrus’ honey orange soul suspended in Blue’s hands. He just watched him with a smirk stretching across his jaw. His starry pupils were so focused on the haunted frozen expression.

He cooed gently to the skull of his brother. Blue’s teeth clutched a cigarette between them, a light line of blood curled around the edge of his socket and made its way down his rounded cheek. Papyrus looked so surprised, so shocked for what Blue had done.

Blue didn’t want to spoil the moment of admiring his work. He was tempted on squeezing this soul hovering in his hand. Oh no, he didn’t want that, that would spoil his moment to watch Papyrus’ cemented features.

Blue was reliving the moments from before. “Oh…Papy~” He cooed as he grinned mercilessly. He had told Papyrus before but he didn’t listen and now here they were. Oh yes, here they were. He could still see the light in his dear brother’s surprised widen sockets. His widen teary sockets and his mouth ajar with a thin trail of blood leaving the corner of his mouth; the feature of surprise, shock, fear. Sweet, sweet fear.

“Why couldn’t you have listened to me, Papyrus?” Blue giggled, his once soft, sweetened condensed laugh was tainted, twisted, and almost alien like but that didn’t change his enjoyment he got of seeing his brother’s frozen features.

“I told you…Nothing is impossible.”


End file.
